


Teeth

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [45]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal fanvid to Lady Gaga's Teeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Contains no violence or gory imagery (does contain cooking).


End file.
